1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arc heater electrode design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arc heaters of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,975 and 3,832,519 are used for industrial applications to heat a wide range of gas compositions which can be used for heating a furnace cavity in chemical and/or metallurgical processing. A disadvantage of that arrangement is that the high temperature gases exiting from the arc heater must pass through the walls of the furnace. Where the furnace is lined with refractories, the remote location of the arc heater gas heating can significantly reduce the effective efficiency. In addition, special precautions are taken such as providing a cool layer of gas on the refractory surface, or a special water cooled entry section.